


I was alone before I met you

by officerhaxght



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit of maggie's backstory, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerhaxght/pseuds/officerhaxght
Summary: Maggie tells Alex how she got one of her scars.





	

Alex and Maggie were laying in bed. It had been the first time that they had been intimate, they had moments before, but nothing like this. It was soft, passionate, and perfect. Maggie had been so patient with Alex, and Alex showed her how much that ment to her. Now that they were laying in bed Alex’s head on Maggie’s shoulder, Maggie was touching Alex’s head and Alex was stroking maggie’s skin trying to memorise each part of her body, each freckle and scar that she had missed when they were lost in each other. 

Her body has filled with scars, Alex hadn’t notice before to busy in how Maggie was touching her and making her feel. They hadn’t talked that much about Maggie’s time in Gotham, Maggie had once told her that she didn’t like to be remembered of what happened there, and Alex never again talked about Gotham with her. But now laying in bed, Maggie being vulnerable like this made her curious,even though Alex knew how corrupt and dangerous Gotham was, she still asked herself how could someone have that many scars.

She wondered about the stories hidden beneath each scar. There was one in the middle on her stomach a straight line and when she thought that Maggie was asleep she asked How did you get did this one?  
After a while there was silence, but then Maggie spoke, “Way back when I was just made detective in Gotham….” Alex was startled she hadn’t expected an answer; thinking Maggie was asleep.But she said nothing, knowing that Maggie didn’t open up very easily, so she remained silent. “There was this group of guys that were abducting young girls and torturing them for days until their bodies could’t take it anymore and then they killed them…. It took months to catch them, and if we got close it always seemed to be one step ahead. But one day one of my ci’s told me that they had seen them in this old warehouse near the gotham river, knowing that they were probably torturing another girl I went in alone.” Maggie paused for a minute and Alex didn’t know if she would continue. She could see a tear streaming down Maggie’s face. Alex slowly raised her hand and wiped her tear.

“You don’t have to continue, I know that you don’t like to talk about Gotham so i do-“ Alex was interrupted by Maggie’s lips on hers.

“It’s okay I want to tell you.” Alex nodded and remained quiet. “I knew that I was being reckless, but I wanted to prove the other detectives that I could also do their job, and that I could do it even better than they could. So I went inside, I let my guard down because the next thing I know I’m waking up strapped to a table and there are two guys with knives near me.”

“I thought that I was going to die, they had me there for two days until I was able to escape. I realised when I was at the hospital that I was alone, there was no one to visit me, or that even cared. So I decided to put in a transfer to National City, to have a second chance and I’m so glad I did, because I was alone before I met you. And you are the only person that I can loose myself in. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Even though that they had only been dating for two months, Alex already knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Maggie Sawyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed this story and sorry for any mistakes I might have made. Feel free to leave and criticism or comments down below.


End file.
